If I Didn't Have You
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Fan/SongFic.Jimmy sings on stage with his dad,Hugh Neutron.How will it go?Find out in this songfic,with slight JxC.;-)


**The Neutron Duet**

 **I sung this song with my dad and I wanted to express it with my favorite cartoon,it 's from the movie Monsters Inc**.

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Monsters Inc.**

* * *

The Lindbergh Elementary School Family Show was coming up tomorrow night,the plan was to have a student choose a song from a movie or a pop or rock star that explained how you felt about your parents,but the problem was that Jimmy had a problem with only the fact that he wasn't exactly Retroville's favorite person,but also the fact that he had stage was too nervous to invent something so he did the one thing that made him feel good,,,,,,watch a movie.

He went downstairs and headed to his lab and pulled out a movie he hadn't seen in a long time,,,, Monsters Inc,he took it out and placed it in the supercomputer's disc drive and relaxed in his chair.

* * *

The movie was over and the end credits started and the If I Didn't Have You started playing and as Jimmy listened to the song he realized the had found a song to sing at the show but there was a problem,he needed someone else to sing with. It was a Duet after all,so he had to figure out a way to solve this.

"Come on,he said,"think,think,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,BRAIN BLAST!

He grabbed the phone called up Principal Willoughby,it was only 8 pm so he was probably still awake,and if he wasn't,Jimmy hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

"Hello?"Principal Willoughby said on the phone.

"Hi Principal Willoughby,it's me Jimmy Neutron."

"Ahh yes,Jimmy how can I help you this evening?"

"Well I had a question,is there a rule against parents performing in the show?"

"Well no there wasn't a rule placed on the flier so no there isn' ?"

"I was just wondering . Thank you , Principal night.

"Good Night,Jimmy."

* * *

Jimmy ran back inside the house to find Mom and Dad on the couch watching TV.

"Dad!Dad!I need to ask you something.A little father-son type deal?" He asked.

Hugh was slightly shocked that Jimmy had come to him for he was also excited that his son wanted to open up to him and needed him.

"Umm sure, 's go into the kitchen and converse.I'll be right back, and Jim-Jam gotta go talk about ,,,,stuff."he said slightly nervous.

* * *

"So Jimbo, what's going on?"

"Well Dad ,you remember when I was nine and you said you were in a show in elementary school?"Jimmy asked.

"Yes I do remember that,why is there a reason for your bringing this up?"

"Well as you know the school concert is tomorrow night and I have picked a good song but I need a partner to help me sing and I need you, what do you say?"

Hugh was once again shocked at that he took into consideration one of his life he did the only thing he could.

"A chance to be on stage again,in front of hundreds of people,with a whole lot of pressure on me?Hahahahaahhahaha.I'd love I'd be able to perform with my son."Hugh said happily.

* * *

***Lindbergh Elementary School ***

This was the night of the show Jimmy was so nervous about going he was also relieved that Hugh was gonna be performing with him. The next student on was Cindy who had been practicing very hard because today was her mother's birthday so she really was nervous,so Jimmy walked up behind her and put an arm in her shoulder.

"Don't worry,one genius to another,we both know that you'll make your mother proud."he said trying to encourage his secret crush.

"Thanks Nerd-I mean Jimmy,I hope you do good as well."she said back to him also hiding her emotions then walked out onto the stage.

* * *

The music started...

Cindy: Mom it's your birthday. Thanks for all the care and love you give. Not to mention the meals, but times I get kinda nervous. And forget to tell ya how I feel. (Carl & Sheen:Shoo-be-do-shoo-be-do)

I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young, mom I adore ya. And I'll do anything for ya.

Although a certain genius make me frantic. With every single crazy antic. And when I'm bouncin' off the walls, you're the one who stays calm! (You're the one who stays calm)

Because you love me, for who I am, I'll always love you mom.

* * *

Cindy walked off the stage and sighed held up hand and they gave each other a high Principal Willoughby announced Jimmy and then he walked onto th stage.

"Umm hi everyone.I know I'm not exactly Retroville's favorite person and sometimes I wish I'd never been born that way I wouldn't be able to do the mistakes I've made,but I do know that if I hadn't been born,I never would have met my amazing parents."Jimmy said shedding a tear."So with the approval of Principal Willoughby,I've got my dad to sing with me so here we go."

The music started.

Hugh: If I were a rich man  
With a million or two

Jimmy: I'd live in a penthouse  
In a room, with a view

Hugh: And if I were handsome  
(Jimmy: No way)  
It could happen  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'

Jimmy: Can I tell you something?  
For years I have envied  
(Hugh: You green with it)  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you, you know?  
(Hugh: Yes I know, I know, I know)

Jimmy: I must admit it, big guy  
You always come through  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you

Both: You and me together  
That's how it  
Always should be  
One without the other  
Don't mean nothing to me  
Nothing to me  
Ya

Jimmy: I wouldn't be nothin'  
(Hugh:Aw now)  
If I didn't have you  
To serve

Jimmy: I'm just  
A punky little genius  
And my head looks like Soft Serve  
Hey, I never told you this

Sometimes  
I get a little blue  
(Hugh: Looks good on you)  
But I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you

Hugh: Let's dance  
Jimmy: Look, Mom, I'm dancin'  
Would you let me lead?

Look at  
That's it two big guys  
Who are light on their feet

Don't you dare dip me  
Don't you dare dip me  
Don't you dare dip me  
Ow, I should have stretched

Hugh: Yes, I wouldn't be nothin'  
If I didn't have you  
(Jimmy: I know what you mean, Dad,because)

I wouldn't know  
Where to go  
(Jimmy: Me too because I)  
Or know, what to do  
(Jimmy: Why do you keep singin' my part?)  
Both: I don't have to say it  
(Hugh: Aw, say it anyway)  
Both: Cause we both know  
It's true

I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Youuuuu!

Jimmy: One more time! Big one!

Hugh: Don't have to say it  
Jimmy: Where'd all the applause come from?  
Hugh: Oh, we both know it's true  
Jimmy: Let's take it home, big guy

Both: I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have

Jimmy : You, you, you  
A-E-I-O  
That means you  
Ya!

* * *

The crowd went wild. Jimmy felt so good that he jumped on his Dad's back and hugged Willoughby then came onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,the judges have made their decision.3rd place is Libby Folfax,2nd place is Cindy, and in 1st place is Jimmy and Hugh Neutron!"he said.(A/N:I know that I didn't put Libby in the fix but hey it's the thought that counts,right ?)

"Congrats Jimmy,you did a great job,I can't believe I'm about to say this but,I'm proud of you."said Cindy blushing.

"Thanks, Cindy you were great too."Jimmy said before kissing her on the cheek which caused her to blush as red as his shirt. She then gained enough confidence and held his hand.

It had been one eventful night for Jimmy Neutron. He faced the people of Retroville on a stage and sung with his dad on said stage and to top it all off,he sparked a relationship with Cindy Vortex, a good night indeed.

 **The End**


End file.
